


First Kiss

by mahoukyojins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoukyojins/pseuds/mahoukyojins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a one-shot about Kageyama telling Hinata the story of his first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I got bored and decided to write this, because Kags' first kiss being Oikawa (and both of them being so flustered about it) has been floating around in my head for a while.  
> I might make an Oikawa/Iwa-chan version of this story. Maybe.

As Hinata and Kageyama walked home from practice, hand in hand, Hinata babbled about anything and everything.

“…And, and, did you see when Asahi spiked that last ball? He went _BWAH_ and _GWAH_ when I totally would have gone _GWAH_ and then _BWAH_ , but it was the coolest! Not even Noya could receive it! Coach Ukai was so impressed, and Takeda-sensei probably thought Asahi was the coolest, even though he woke up in the infirmary after the ball hit him! Asahi felt so bad, didn’t he?!”

Kageyama listened to the other boy excitedly talk about the day’s practice. None of it was news to him; after all, he was on the same team as his boyfriend,

“We were on fire with those quicks today, too! Aw, man, did I tell you about that new game I got? It’s so fun!”

It was always so impressive how fast Hinata could switch topics completely. If Kageyama didn’t follow him closely, he would be completely lost in mere seconds. But after dating for nearly six months – had it really been that long already? – he had perfected the art of following Hinata’s nonsense. “What kind of game?”

Hinata grinned. “It’s _volleyball!_ For my PlayStation!”

Kageyama stopped dead in the middle of the hill and stared at Hinata. “No. Way.”

“Way!” the ginger-haired boy grinned. “I got it last night, but I wanted to play it with you. Want to come over?”

Kageyama kissed Hinata on the forehead and grinned. “You bet.” It was a Friday night, so they could stay up as late as they wanted. The only thing better than playing a volleyball video game would be an actual volleyball game, but he doubted anyone but his boyfriend could handle a late-night match.

They arrived at Hinata’s house, where Kageyama had been spending most of his time after school for the last few months. Ever since he’d told his parents he was dating Hinata, they’d been acting weird around him. Not exactly being outright cruel, but tiptoeing around the subject of Kageyama’s sexual orientation and refusing to acknowledge his boyfriend.

So he spent this Friday night, like most others, at Hinata’s. After all, his mother was, undoubtedly, the coolest lady on the planet. The two had a routine. Kageyama would walk into the house, and immediately Hinata’s little sister would jump into his arms, excited to see her favorite person. Then, Hinata’s mother would come around the corner as Kageyama struggled to unhinge Natsu’s little arms from around his legs, Hinata laughing the entire time. She’d always be holding a tall glass of cold milk for the teenager, and would hand it to him after his struggle with Natsu ended.

The two grabbed snacks from the kitchen, thanked Hinata’s mother for the milk, and ran up the stairs to Hinata’s room. They sat cross-legged on Hinata’s bed and started up the game.

“You ready for this? I didn’t even open the box before you got here.” Hinata said excitedly, looking up to see Kageyama trying very hard to remain stoic. He laughed.

“W-what?” Kageyama asked.

“You’re just really cute,” Hinata answered happily.

“Dork,” he responded, ruffling Hinata’s messy ginger hair.

They picked up controllers and began to battle. Hours passed.  Hinata’s mom came into the room at one point to tell Kageyama he was welcome to sleep over, provided he _promise_ to sleep on the futon she was setting up on the floor – “I mean it, young man!” – but the two barely registered anything but the game.

Just like in real life, Kageyama and Hinata were working remarkably well together. They pulled off incredible combos, crushing all the teams in story mode before midnight.

Kageyama paused the game, breathing hard. “Why am I tired?”

“Dunno,” Hinata answered.  His eyes were wide-open.

 _He looks a little crazed._ “Maybe we should put down the game for a bit?” Kageyama suggested.

Hinata responded immediately. “No! We have to keep playing!”

“But…we’ve  already beaten the story,” Kageyama said with a yawn. “What else is there to do?”

“I guess you’re right,” Hinata sighed. “Let’s watch a movie.”

They tiptoed downstairs and into the living room. Kageyama grabbed blankets to make a pillow fort while Hinata made some popcorn, and picked their movie randomly from Hinata’s family’s odd collection of horror movies, rom-coms, and Barbie specials (those were Natsu’s, Hinata _insisted)._

Tonight, it was some generic summer romance movie with singing and dancing. Hinata loved this sort of stuff.

“How do you not think this is the cutest thing _ever?_ ” Hinata asked Kageyama, who was leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder with droopy eyes, content to just be there.

“I…promise you won’t laugh?”

“Of course not,” he answered, grasping Kageyama’s hand. “It couldn’t be that goofy. You’re you!”

Kageyama cleared his throat. “Well…”  he paused nervously, seeming to focus intently on the musical unfolding on the screen.

“…it’s about someone at Seijou.” He felt Hinata’s shoulder stiffen at the mention of the power school.

“What does _that_ have to do with the Disney classic _High School Musical 2_?” Hinata asked earnestly. “Chad and Ryan are the cutest. Just like us!” He kissed Kageyama on the cheek, and the two both went red.

Kageyama laughed. “Well. I wish they reminded me of us. They remind me a little more of me and Oikawa…sort of.”

“Eh???” Hinata gasped.  His surprise wasn’t outrageous; why would a movie like this, with a cute, subtle side pairing remind his boyfriend of Oikawa?

“We…uh…” Kageyama stuttered. No. He had to just say it. “He was my first kiss.”

Hinata burst into laughter, giggling wildly before noticing Kageyama’s hurt face. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry, it’s just that you guys aren’t anything alike! Whaaaat?”

Kageyama relaxed at Hinata’s usual overexcitement. “Yeah, man. Listen. My first year of middle school was rough.” He laughed. “I, uh, I thought Oikawa was so cute. And he knew it.”

“Awwwwwwwww! You had a crush on your senpai!” Hinata cooed. “That’s so cute!”

“But he’s a jerk.” Kageyama pointed out.

“Even back then?”

“For sure.”

“Hmm…how’d your kiss happen?! Did everyone know about it?”

“I mean, kind of. Yeah. It was at the end-of-year party that we had. It was at Oikawa’s house…he invited me, and I was the only first-year to go. Everyone else was older. He was, like, doting on me all night, and then, right before I went home, he kissed me. In front of everyone.”

“Woww!!!!!!!!! I wish I could do that! That’s so daring!” Hinata murmered in awe.

“I guess.”

“Was he a good kisser?” Hinata asked.

“It was a nice kiss, if that’s what you mean. But he tasted like chicken. And he’s still a jerk, so, you know.”

“Weird.”

“Yeah. No one ever spoke of it again.”

There was an awkward silence as the dramatic duet between Troy and Gabriella played. Hinata always teared up at this part. “She’s gotta go her own way!” he cried, burying his face in Kageyama’s shoulder and making exaggerated sniffling noises.

“I take back what I said earlier, about Chad and Ryan.” Kageyama whispered. “Those guys are meant to be. Sharpay and Troy remind me of Oikawa and I.”

Hinata hugged Kageyama tightly. “Our love is real.”

Kageyama squeezed back. “Yeah. It is.”


End file.
